1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bicycle trailers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved construction of bicycle trailer having lighter weight and greater tracking ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of bicycle trailers that have been used in the past for carrying various types of loads. United States patents known to be of particular interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,362; 660,598; and 624,678. These prior art trailer types teach an entirely different form of frame structure and wheeling arrangements of distinguishable nature from the disclosure set forth hereinafter.